Elernia Amemya
History Life in Cold Wood Despite her not having a single memory from this early period of her life, Elernia Amemya was born in a northern forest known as Cold Wood. To be more precise, she was born into an isolated elven village to which humans or other non-elven creatures were not welcome. She had an older brother, Rainn, who was known as someone very much sister-obsessed. Elernia was never in good terms with her parents because of her rather rebellious ways of respecting the rules of their village. However, she loved them, her mother especially, who was mentally a very strong woman and was able to make everyone listen to her whenever she wanted. Then again, she was a strict woman and reminded her curious daughter about the most important rule of the village: do not go too far in the forest surrounding their lovely home. Unfortunately, it was like talking to a wall. One day Elernia was wandering in the forest, speaking with trees and animals, when she suddenly found a small stream. As she approached her new discovery, she noticed that the water was deep red. She drunk from the stream, thinking that the water was actually an elixir of life. When she raised her head however, she saw a groupd of dark armored men at the other side of the stream. Instead of feeling threatened, she greeted them politely with her elven language, but apparently the men couldn't understand her, except for one of them. One of them spoke elven to her and asked her to show them the closest village: they needed a place to rest. Elernia was more than glad to help and led the group of warriors into the isolated village. And that was when hell was set loose. The head of the village was extremely displeased at the sight of human warriors on an elven territory, but since Elernia kept assuring that they only wanted to rest, the elves decided to make an exception. Soon after the men had settled down for some time, Elernia's mother became terribly sick. Then shortly after her father showed signs of illness as well. The disease started to spread in the small village like a fire on dry leaves. Most would die slowly and painfully and those who survived would find themselves sick later on. The group of human warriors seemed strangely pleased about the sudden weakening of the inhabitants. They would grab their swords and put an end to those who were still alive and rob their homes. This was what happened to Elernia. Both of her parents were killed in front of her and her brother, both still unaffected by the disease. The man who spoke elven language brought his blade to her throat and told her that she could only blame herself for everything. She had been the one carrying the disease in the first place after drinking from the deep red stream. When the villagers who were still alive heard about Elernia being guilty for this, she was caught by them and brought to execution. However, she was saved by Rainn who set fire loose in the village. During the chaos, the two of them escaped. Unfortunately Rainn was afraid of getting sick and dying, which was why he pushed her sister down a small cliff and ran away, choosing his own path. Elernia obviously survived the small fall, but her head was badly injured and she lost her memories, remaining unconscious for some days in the middle of nowhere. Life as a Tracker Because of her memory loss, Elernia's life seems to start the day she woke up in the middle of a forest, having no memory of what had happened, where she had come from and why she was there. It seems that her head injury also caused her to have trouble with showing emotions, but then again that could also be the result of being alone for a very long time. No one ever came looking for her and she didn't feel that eager to learn about her past anyway. She was on her own and she was perfectly fine with that. The elf grew up alone while wandering around the northern parts of Faerûn, mostly defending herself with the help of a bow and arrows. Her mind back then was the same as the mind of an animal: eat, sleep and survive. There was no deeper meaning and she couldn't imagine a fancier life. Well, not until she arrived to her first city, which she also now considers as some sort of a home to herself: Yartar. The first people she bumped into in Yartar was a young barmaid Kiki and her father Zak, who owned a small inn called the Silent Cat. They would take care of her and teach her numerous things from general knowledge to complicated human feelings. Elernia also found her first animal companion there: a wild cat she named Lupi. Together they started taking numerous assignments to track down someone and bring the said person back dead or alive. She became known as a rather fast runner and would accomplish her assignments in a record time. Adventures I'll still be adding fancy stuff here when I get the chance. Personality Elernia is truly a mystery. You see her and you wonder what she's thinking about, because you really can't tell. Her face is most of the time a blank mask and only in very rare situations a smile might tug the corner of her lips. Emotions? Yes, she has them, but she doesn't show them. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's just that she, well... can't. She's like a porcelain doll with a frozen blank expression and empty eyes. Rumors say that she has never shed a tear, which is more or less the truth. Even an idiot could see when she's truly sad, but she won't cry and her voice won't tremble. She's highly unpredictable. Just when you think she might say no, she'll say yes and vice versa. The fact that her emotions are not clear makes it even harder to 'read her thoughts'. Elernia is also straightforward, which is not very feminine. She'll say if you're annoying her or wasting her time and she'll rarely care about what you think of her straightforwardness. Despite the fact that she's only stating the truth and the truth only, she aims to think before taking any foolish or radical actions. She would never anger someone remarkably stronger and wiser than her. She weighs her options carefully before making choices and all this tends to happen very quickly in her clever little head. As a friend, Elernia is loyal but slightly distant. She'll be the one running to the other end of the world just to save your butt, even if it would mean risking her own life. She cherishes her allies since she doesn't have many of them. Elernia would do pretty much anything to fix a broken friendship. Although she's a good and loyal comrade, she prefers to keep many things to herself. She doesn't trust that easily and won't start telling about her own heap of miseries. In fact, she enjoys listening to her friends when they decide to share their worries with her. Elernia is the kind of listener who never actually tries to help you, but immediately after you've told her your problem, you feel like everything is clear and solved. Maybe it's her presence or just the fact that she doesn't comment that much but still listens. That's her way of taking part of a friend's burden on her shoulders. Enemies should beware of her, of course. She might look all cute and forgiving, but the truth is that she can carry a grudge for many, many years without accepting an apology. This makes Elernia a slightly stubborn person and also quite demanding when it comes to her enemies. Normally, she doesn't feel bad about finishing an enemy of hers for good. That's how things go in Faerûn, don't they? If you've wronger her very badly, she won't give you much mercy. She has her own rules and guidelines, but won't be lurking around planning others' demise with a smile on her face without a proper reason, no. This all makes her the Chaotic Neutral elf. Behind the Mask She wasn't always like that, however. Behind that emotionless mask of hers, hidden somewhere deep inside her and locked away from those who would hurt her, she has her emotions. She has her dreams, her wishes and that naive girl that she once used to be. Elernia was once very quick with jokes, small comments and had a talent to entertain those around her with her carefree attitude. She used to be polite and bright, almost like the embodiment of innocence. There is no connection between these two girls, which makes it hard to believe that the woman she is nowadays was once such a bright, even rebellious and determined young elf. Now those features are locked deep inside and seems like only one person has the key... Appearance Overall she can be considered as someone fairly good looking. Like all elves she's taller than most female humans, about 5'7''. Her body is slender yet athletic and quite fit for running. One of her preys once said: you run like a gazelle, which is all thanks to her many years of survival in the forests of Faerûn. Despite her having a rather athletic body, she has inherited lovely feminine curves from her stunning mother, but pays little attention to them and would never use her looks to get something. Although Elernia spends most of her time outside, she has a milk and honey skin which - oddly - is smooth as velvet. She usually has one or two bandages around her arm or thigh, which is a hint from a victorious yet bloody fight. Because of her job she's almost all the time dirty, her clothes covered with dust or mud or a few leaves sticking out of her hair. Like most elves, she has rather sharp facial features with high cheek bones, sharp nose and almond shaped sea blue eyes. Anyone could immediately see that she's and elf, even if she wouldn't flash her pointy ears at them. Her rose red lips are quite small, again something she inherited from her mother, her lower lip being visibly plumper than her upper. Her lips show no expressions, so if you want to know what she is thinking, look at her perfect brows which are probably the only part in her face that show emotions. Elernia's sea blue eyes are like a thick wall of ice between the watcher and her thoughts. She can stare someone for a long time without blinking her eyes, which can be a frightening experience: her glare is among the coldest. The part that makes Elernia the girl she is, is her thick blonde hair. She has probably never combed her hair, which has led into her having a messy, yet rather adorable hair style. Her naturally curly hair cascades down to her chest. Only a couple of times she has worn her hair on a long braid, but that is only if someone manages to comb it, which truly is an impossible mission (it is already a miracle if she lets you touch her hair). Lastly there is her clothing which is feminine yet something she can easily wear during a hunt. Her usual outfit consists of a thigh-length leather or cotton dress with either short or long sleeves, depending of the season. Elernia might sometimes wear a sleeveless leather jacket, but that also depending of the season. Underneath her dress she wears a loose white underdress made of thin cotton with a corset. This underdress apparently once belonged to her mother and she wore it the day she ran away from her village. Nowadays Elernia wears it all the time and uses it to hide small objects if she's asked to smuggle something from a city to another. Since Elernia is rather careful with how much she reveals skin, she wears leggings under her dress, often black or dark brown cotton. Lastly there are her brown over-knee length leather boots with very small heels, a dark cloak ideal for camouflage or a white one to keep her warm during winters and a leather belt on which she carries two small pouches. Combat Style & Abilities Elernia prefers to fight long range by using a bow. She's also the type of opponent to hide from her enemy and then ambush him/her when the said person least expects it. If she's forced to fight short range, she'll use two small daggers. Like many rangers, her tactic is a typical hit-and-run one, which might make her look like a coward. Either way, she avoids short range fighting at all costs, for it isn't her strongest feature. Equipment Category:Outdated